Ties
by marshall.bxtch
Summary: As Fionna prepares for her wedding day, she couldn't be more excited. But as the day approaches, she is caught between a battle of the love of her life and the lover of her dreams. Rated M because cusses. And sex.
1. A Drink and a Dive

**Quick writer note, although you may not care;**

**I know how bad these may seem now. I was writing these when I participated in a little activity called "Roleplaying," so much of this is ****short, sweet and to the point. It will become better as time goes on, though. I can guarantee that.**

**Now then, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Fionna straightened her dress and looked back into the mirror. She twirled in a circle, watching as her dress spun with her. She giggled and looked back at Cake. "I think it's perfect." Cake smiled and nodded. "Me too baby." Fionna blushes as she looked into the mirror again. She glanced down at the ring on her hand, watching it sparkle. Fionna looked back up at Cake through the mirror and sighed. "You think we'll be good together?" Cake rubbed her eyes. "Hmm?" Fionna turned around to face her. "Gumball and me, you think we're..."right"...together?" Cake stood up and hugged Fionna's leg. "Of course baby. There's nothing to worry about. You're worrying too much." Fionna laughed nervously,"Heh...guess you're right." Fionna changed into her normal clothes and left the house with Cake, hopping on her back and heading over to the Candy Kingdom. Cake rested her on Gumball's window sill and shrunk away. Fionna climbed into his bedroom and looked around. "Hmm...guess he's out somewhere." She walked around the room, poking around in his various drawers and knick-knacks. Suddenly she heard the bedroom door open and snapped to face it. Gumball walked in with a cellphone to his ear. "Yeah, everything's gotta be perfect for Sunday...what do you mean they cancelled...?" He groaned and hung up; he then noticed Fionna and gasped. "Oh...hi love." She smiled and walked over to him, resting her arms on his shoulders and kissing him. "I missed you," she sighed happily. He smiled into the kiss and hugged her. "As did I." He picked up her hand and kissed the ring. "Excited?" She blushed and giggled. "Of course my love. I've been waiting for so long for this amazing moment." She smiled more and began to tear up. "I'm finally getting married..." Fionna hugged Gumball and cried into his shoulder. He strokes her hair and kissed her forehead. "Don't cry now," he joked, "Save the tears for the ceremony!" Fionna picked her head up and wiped her tears. "Of course darling." Gumball kissed her again and pulled her out of the room. "Let's go have lunch. You seem to be starving." She smiled and followed him to the dining room. Fionna woke up Sunday morning with a big smile on her face and sprang out of bed. She ran over to the bathroom, getting ready. "Today's the day baby!", Cake exclaimed happily. "Ooooooh my babays getting married!" Fionna ran out of the bathroom and got dressed. "Yep...it's finally here." Cake teared up and hugger Fionna tight. "Don't forget me when you're queen baby. Make sure I get fair treatment." She laughed, crying. Fionna teared up as well. "I'd never forget you,Cake. I love you." She kissed her forehead and headed outside. Fionna packed her dress into her backpack and ran towards the kingdom.<p>

* * *

><p>Fionna stood in front of the mirror and smiled. She sighed happily as she looked over her dress one last time, and held back a tear. She whispered to herself,"Leave it for the aisle...leave it for the aisle..." She took a deep breath and left Gumball's room. As she walked down the hall, numerous candy servants cheered and wept as they saw her pass. They had been waiting for this day just a long as she had been. Fionna laughed and greeted everyone, sharing in their smiles and welled up tears. She began to run, laughing as she burst through the back door, jumping out into the court yard. Her eyes sparkled as she looked over the layout; beautiful rows of flowers lined the pathway, pure white chairs tested on the grass, waiting for their attendees. She smiled and walked down, looking up at the trees, ripe with apples. Fionna stared down at the altar and sighed. Bright pink an white ribbons lined the area around the pedestal. "Isn't it beautiful?" Fionna spun around to see Gumball standin behind her, smiling. She blushed and hugged him. "It's wonderful Bubba." She wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her lips onto his. He blushes and closed his eyes, lightly moaning. Gumball pulled back and gasped. "My my Fionna...you're excited." He grinned, causing her to blush. "Hehe...I guess I am." Gumball snapped his fingers and gaped his mouth open. "I almost forgot! We still need to have the bachelor party!" He let go of her and zipped around, a huge grin on his face, and ran off. Fionna stuck her hand up in protest,"Uh...I-I...guess." She frowned as she let her hand drop. "Goddamit...typical boys." She walked back upstairs and changed into her normal clothes, and angrily walked out of the castle. She walked along the streets, huffing. "Doesn't even seem like he really loves me. It's just to have someone to call his 'Queen.'" She scoffed and walked into a dimly lit tavern. She ordered a martini and sighed. Fionna sarcastically held it up,"Bottoms up." She held the tip of the glass to her lips and chugged it, savouring the sweetbitter taste. Fionna snapped we fingers and sighed,"Keep em coming."After one too many, Fionna slumped over on the table and groaned, "What am I *hic* gonna do now..." She took off the ring and angrily looked at it. "I'm seriously *hic* reconsidering..." Fionna gasped as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. The figure's other hand grabbed the ring and held it in his hand. "Having some trouble little girl? I think I could fix that..." Before she could respond the figure locked his lips onto hers. She protested a little at first, but she eventually gave in and closed her eyes. Fionna wrapped her hands around his neck as he slipped the ring into his pocket.

* * *

><p>Fionna slowly opened her eyes and groaned. She had a pounding headache and a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, stretching and yawning. "What the hell happened last night..." She moved her hands and gasped when she realized that she was completely naked. Fionna quickly grabbed at the sheets next to her and hugged them tight. She froze as she felt a slight tug on her hair. Her eyes shifted to see a clammy hand stroking at her hair. Fionna tensed up again,"Well...good morning beautiful." Marshall sniffed her hair and sighed happily. "Sleep well?" Fionna's cheeks welled up red as she stuttered, "M-m-Marshall? Wh-what am I doing here?" He sat up, stretching, "I took you home sweetheart...you were wasted last night. I wasn't gonna leave you alone like that. And when I offered to take you home, you came onto me, and, well...you can figure out the rest." Marshall smirked, making Fionna feel even more embarrassed. She covered her face with the blanket, "Oh glob...what have I done." Marshall grabbed her hand and patted it. "Don't fret my sweet...it was beautiful." She pulled away, "D-don't call me s-sweet!" Fionna stood up, wrapping the blanket around herself. "I'm engaged...obviously not to you! And I'd feel horrible if Gumball cheated on me...so imagine how he would feel if he found out about...THIS!" She sighed and looked down at her hand. She panicked as tshe realized that her ring wasn't there. Fionna looked up at Marshall as he snickered; he slowly rolled the ring in between is teeth. Fionna's mouth gaped, "You...you monster!" She jumped at him, throwing the sheets to the side. Marshall flung the ring onto the dresser with his tongue, and caught Fionna as she landed on top of him. She blushed and squirmed in his arms, "M-Marshall! Let me go!" He grinned and slithered his tongue out, running it across Fionna's lips. She blushed more and turned her face in protest, "Marshall please...ah...stop." She blushed more and shuddered as she felt Marshall pushing into her. Her eyes fluttered and she lightly moaned, "M...ma...rshall...ah...ple..." She was cut off as Marshal wrapped his lips around hers. Fionna blushed more and closes her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Marshall's neck as he fully pulled her onto him. Marshall smiled and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She moaned more and felt herself push onto him. Fionna's mind raced, "Oh my glob...what the hell am I doing? It's so wrong...but it feels so right..."<p>

* * *

><p>Gumball groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Beer bottles were scattered all over the dining room. The bright light of the room blinded him, and he stumbled to get up. He rubbed his eyes hard and yawned, "Glob...what the fuck..." He gagged and held his stomach. "A little too much...Bleh." He shuffled over to the bathroom and pushed the door open. His eyes widened as he saw Flame Prince passed out in the tub, a pair of panties draped across his face. Gumball couldn't help but burst out laughing, waking him up. Flame Prince jumped up in shock and panicked, "Huh?! W-where am I?!" He crossed his eyes and groaned. "Oh right..." Gumball helped him out of the tub and took the undergarment off. "We parted pretty hard last night, huh FP?" He plopped down on a nearby chair and rubbed his head. "Yeah...ow. I guess we did. And I'm probably gonna be feeling this for a while." He coughed and lay down, curling up into a ball. Gumball sat next to him and patted his back. "Ahh...you'll get over it. I'm just surprised Marshall made it home in one piece." FP laughed, " Yeah...I didn't even see him. He must've been all over the place." Gumball stopped patting his back and tensed up, "Wait...you didn't see him? But...but I swear he was here..." FP sat up and shrugged. "Guess not. I'm sure he went out drinking though...he's always one for a good time." He playfully punched Gumball's arm and stood up. "Well, I'll see you later tonight. Looking forward to you two getting hitched." He rubbed his head as he walked away through the archway back into the main hallway. Gumball say and pondered, "I hope Fi's ok." He rubbed his arm, "She was pretty ticked..." Fionna moaned more loudly and began to suck on Marshall's tongue. He shuddered and rolled over, laying on Fionna. She pulled back from the kiss and gasped,leaving a line of drool between their lips. Marshall grinned down at Fionna, "See? You can't resist this...you're clearly with the wrong guy." She heavily blushed and shivered, feeling Marshall push against her more. "Ah, well you know dam well...Ahh...that I can't...help it."He laughed to himself and leaned back down, hovering over her face. "It just kills you to know that soon you'll be tied down...huh?" He pressed into her hard, causing her to moan and yelp. "W-well...th-that may be how y-you feel...Ahh...B-but I'm happy...w-with him..." Marshall raises an eyebrow, "Please...I'm sure he's never loved you...and definitely loved you like this." Fionna panted and wrapped her arms around Marshall's back. "N-no...he's...you're better than h...him. I'll admit that...and...and..." Fionna was cut off again as Marshall roughly kissed her. She closed her eyes and moaned into his mouth... You're mine Fi...and always will be...<p>

* * *

><p>Gumball knocked on the door to the treehouse, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Common Fi..." He knocked more hastily, calling out, "Hello? Anyone home?" Gumball stepped back and sighed as he heard the door unlock, but frowned as he saw Cake standing in the doorway instead. "Hey baby! What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be marrying someone?" She grinned and laughed lightly. Gumball pleaded with her, "That's the thing, I can't find Fionna. She left last night...and I don't know where she went." Cake's eyes narrowed as she leaned on the doorway, "What do you mean you don't know? Child, you better find my Fifi." Gumball began to sweat, "Would you happen to know where she'd go if she was...upset?" Gumball laughed nervously as Cake crossed her arms. "Why...?" He gulped and pleaded more, "Nevermind why...just tell me. I'm worried about her." Cake sighed, "She usually goes out for a drink to clear get head...but only if she's really hurt." Cake stood up and grabbed Gumball by the neck and hoisted him up into the air. He gagged and grabbed at her hands. "If you've hurt my baby in anyway...I'll hurt you in ways you couldn't imagine. Gumball gasped for air and flailed. "I...swear...*gack*...I didn't do anything..." Gumball dropped to the ground as she let go. He fell to a knee and held his neck, panting. "If you're going to look for her...I'm coming too. Just to keep you in check." She grew and grabbed Gumball, placing him on her back. "Now let's go." Fionna cuddled next to Marshall and sighed. He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Much better...right?" She blushed and looked at him. "Yeah...it was. But..." She sat up and sighed. "This is wrong. And you know it. I'm engaged to Bubba...and he'd be shattered if he ever found out about this." Marshall say up next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "But you don't love him. That's obvious; seems like you're only doing this cause you feel that you have too. When's the last time he looked at you with loving eyes?" Marshall stared into Fi's eyes and warmly smiled. She stared back, mesmerized by his glowing red eyes. "Stay with me Fi...I can give you so much more." She got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser she picked up the ring and held it between her fingers. She looked through the loop and saw Marshall patting the spot next to him, smiling. Fionna closes her eyes and sighed. Marshall got up and walked over to her, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her. He closes his eyes and began to kiss her next. "You know it's only right Fi...I'm the only one good enough for you." Fionna shuddered and blushed as she felt Marshall lightly bite on her neck. She reached for his head with her free hand, "M-Marshall..."<p> 


	2. What a World

Fionna whimpered as Marshall bit down again. She grabbed his hair and pulled. "NOO...no no no no...Marshall...not this." He pulled her hands down the side and held them there. Fionna began to tear up, "This...this can't be happening..." She shuddered as she felt Marshall's tongue glide along her neck. "This is...what you need..." Marshall held Fionna's hand tight, interlocking their fingers. She took a deep breath and whimpered again. Marshall bit down onto her neck and closed his eyes. Fionna cried out in pain as she felt his teeth dig into her veins. She squeezed his hand tight as Marshall let out a moan. Fionna teared up as the pain coursed throughout her, moving along her entire body. She panted and began to cry, "Marshall...why...why..." He moved from her neck and gasped. Fionna trembled as she moved her hand across her neck, feeling the bite wound. Marshall picked up the white sheet and wrapped it around Fionna, swaddling her in it. "Lay down Fi. You need rest." He lay her on the bed, kissing her lightly. Fionna quietly cried and balled up on the bed. "It...it hurts. It's burning my insides. Please..." She cried out as another wave of pain swept across her body. Marshall got dressed and sat next to her on the bed, stroking her hair. "It'll be ok Fionna... everything is going to be alright..." She rested her head on his chest and stared into his eyes. Marshall stared back as he saw her blue eyes slowly close. Fionna let out a sigh and passed out. Marshall rested her head back on the bed and kissed her lips softly. Suddenly, a loud knock came from the front door. Marshall stroked Fionna's hair again and left the room, slowly closing the door behind him "He better be here." Cake stared angrily at Gumball as he knocked on the door. "If anything happened to Fifi... it'll be your head." Gumball laughed nervously as he knocked again. "Marshall? You home? I need to talk to you!" Gumball glanced back at Cake; her face was twitching in anger and she began to breathe heavily. Gumball panicked and banged on the door. He jumped back once he heard the door unlock. Marshall rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Yeah...what is it Gumball?" Gumball held a hand to his chest and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank glob you're here... Cake would've had my head..." He laughed nervously as he glanced back, watching Cake impatiently tap her foot. "Listen. Marshall...Fionna's gone. We can't find her." Marshall's eyes widened as he covered his mouth in surprise. "She's... she's what? Do you know if she's alright?" Gumball shook his head sadly. "We have no idea where she went. I might've gotten her pretty upset the other night and she stormed off. She could be anywhere..." Marshall's ears perked up as Fionna let out a small cry from the bedroom. Gumball peered over Marshall's shoulder, "Is uh...someone here?" Marshall cleared his throat and rubbed his neck, "No no no...well uh... just a friend." He nervously smiled he nervously smiled as Fionna cried out again. Gumball's eyes narrowed as he stared at Marshall. He shifted his view and gasped as a drop of blood fell off Marshall's teeth and run down his chin. Marshall quickly slithered his tongue out and lick it up. Gumball's mouth hung open in horror, "M-Marshall...you didn't..." Marshall stood up angrily in the doorway and straightened his face. His eyes glowed red as he stared intently at Gumball, "I think you should leave." Marshall shoved Gumball out of the doorway and stepped outside. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, "Leave Gumball. Now."

* * *

><p>Marshall's eyes burned with a passionate rage. Gumball stood his ground as Fionna cried out in pain for a third time. Gumball rushed and tackled Marshall, pinning him to the carpet with his elbow. "Cake! Go get Fi!" Cake jumped over the dogpile and headed toward the bedroom. Marshall hisses and kicked Gumball off of him, sending him flying into the wall. He jumped up and tackled Cake, holding her down with one hand and scratching at her with the other. She cried out in pain as he cut into her, tearing into her flesh. Gumball groaned and stumbled up; he gasped in horror as he watched Cake being mauled. His eyes quickly fell to Marshall's bass resting in the corner. Gumball ran over and grasped it in his hands, struggling under the weight. He quickly stumbled over to Cake, now screaming bloody murder as Marshall slowly killed her. Gumball gritted his teeth and hoisted the axe above his head. "Time to pay you son of a bitch." He swung the axe as hard as he could, slamming it against Marshall's face. Marshall slammed into the wall and shook the entire house. Blood flowed off of his face like a river as he slumped to the floor, unconscious. Gumball dropped the axe and panted. Cake silently whimpered me stood up, shaking and holding her broken ribs. "L-listen baby." Cake pleaded with Gumball, "I'm sorry about everything. I never meant to... to hurt you." Gumball picked up Cake and hugged her tightly, tearing up. "It's... it's ok. I'd do the same thing if I found that Fi was missing." Hey lay Cake on the couch and scratched her ear. "Relax... it's over now. I'm going to get Fi." She weakly smiled and closed her eyes, still holding her ribs. Gumball stood up and walked towards the bedroom. He opened the door a bit and peered inside. Marshall and Fionna's clothes were scattered all over the floor, some of them even torn from being ripped off. Gumball shuddered as he opened the door wider. He gasped as his eyes fell upon the diamond ring he gave Fionna laying on the walked over to the dresser and picked up the ring, placing it in his palm. He teared up as he stared at it. He snapped around to the bed as he hears Fionna whimper. He gasped and ran over to the side of the bed, kneeling next to her. Gumball held her hand in his and choked up, "Fi-Fionna? Fionna?" She groaned and gritted her teeth. Gumball shuddered as he looked at her mouth; a pair of fangs jutted out just over her bottom lip. Gumball began to quietly cry to himself, "No Fi... no..." Fionna slowly opened her eyes and watched as Gumball whimpered. "B... bubba?" Gumball's snapped his head up as Fionna mumbled. "Yes Fi... I'm-" His mouth hung open in disbelief and shock as his eyes fell upon Fi's; blood red eyes innocently stared back at him. Marshall leaned on the doorway and wiped his face with his shirtsleeve. He laughed to himself and coughed up blood, "You're too late Gumball...she's mine."<p>

* * *

><p>Gumball stood up and shoved Marshall again. "You're a fucking monster. How could you do that?! You've ruined her life!" Marshall shoved back, "you're one to talk prissy pants. You're the one that ducking abandoned her in her time of need." He grabbed Gumball by the collar and slammed him into the wall. "And besides... you're not strong enough. You could never protect her. Offer what I have to give her. You're worthless compared to me." He slammed Gumball into the wall again, making hun cry out in pain. "I... may not be a-as good as you. But I l-love her more than you do." Gumball kicked Marshall's groin and pushed him off. Marshall doubled over and groaned. Gumball grabbed his hair and threw him into the dresser mirror, shattering the glass onto his face. Marshall fell to the floor and held his face, screaming in pain. Blood covered his hands as he struggled to stand back up. Shards of glass were embedded in his face; Marshall grabbed a large shard with one hand and choked Gumball with the other. Gumball's eyes widened as Marshall pushed it against his cheek. "You don't know love. You don't now and you will never know." Fionna watched in horror as Marshall cut into Gumball's face. He let out a blood-curdling scream as the glass cut into his cheek, opening up his mouth to show bone. Marshall rammed the piece into Gumball's face and thee him to the floor. Gumball quietly whimpered to himself and shuddered. Fionna's mouth gaped open as Marshall looked back at her. He smiled weakly. "Oh Fi..." Suddenly, Gumball pulled out a knife from his pocket and stabbed Marshall in the back if the knee. He cried out in pain and crumbled to the floor. Fionna jumped up and screamed in horror at the blood bath. The two were at each other's throats, grunting and gritting their teeth, their clothes drenched in blood. Fionna ran over and pulled them off of each other. "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" She let out an ear-piercing scream, causing Gumball's and Marshall to hold their heads in pain. They weakly stood up, barely holding themselves up after all the closed her eyes and sighed, "Boys... enough of this fighting...it's gone long enough." She walked over and held Gumball's hands tightly in her own and looked into his eyes. "Bubba...I love you. And I'm glad you asked me to marry you. You've made me the happiest person in Aaa." He smiled weakly back at her. "A-anything for you Fi." She let go and moved in front of Marshall, holding onto his shoulders, "And you..." Fionna bit her lip, "You've gotten me off so many times...and got me stronger..." Marshall grinned , "All for you Fionna." She lets go of him and turned her back to them, walking slowly back to the bed. "But I can't have you both...it would be so wrong..." Fionna teared up and turned to face them, her red eyes glowing with hope. Gumball and Marshall stared intently at here, wincing as they felt their wounds. Fionna looked down at the ground and began to cry. "I've made my choice."<p>

* * *

><p>Gumball and Marshall awkwardly stood in front of Fionna, watching her cry. They glanced at each other, giving a slight nod at the situation. Fionna whimpered and turned back around, walking back over to the dresser. She picked up Gumball's wedding ring and held it in her palm. She spoke softly to herself, "This...this is the right choice..." She took a deep breath and turned back around, wiping her tears. She slowly walked over with her head down towards Gumball. His eyes lit up as she took his hand and kissed it. Marshall choked up and looked away. He silently cried to himself and walked out of the room. Fionna looked into Gumball's eyes and smiled. "Fi-Fionna... I'm...I'm so happy..." Gumball held her waist and went in for a kiss...but was stopped when Fionna put her hand up to his lips. Her looked puzzled as Fionna looked back down. She gripped his hand tight and looked back up into his eyes. "Thank you for everything Bubba...but..." She took his hand and put the engagement run into his palm and closed his fingers on it. Gumball teared up and looked back into Fionna's eyes. "...I don't think this would work between us. I'm sorry." She lightly smiled and kisses his cheek. Gumball held his cheek and closes his eyes, crying. Fionna ran her hand down his face, "It's ok Bubba...it's ok..." Fionna hugged him quickly and walked out into the living room. Gumball stood in the room alone, staring into his palm as the ring glittered in his hand.<p>

Fionna walked outside and winced. The sun glared down near the entrance of Marshall's cave. She ran back inside, grabbing one of Marshall's umbrellas, and walking out into the field. She sighed as she looked around at the grass around her. "Well... so much for summer," she laughed to herself. Fionna strolled over to a nearby tree and leaned up against the trunk. She closed her eyes and took in the warm breeze. She suddenly perked up when she heard a silent whimpering from the top of the tree. She looked up and held a hand to her forehead. "M-Marshall?" Marshall slowly flapped down and changed back to his full form.

He wiped the tears from his face and coughed. "What is it Fi...Gumball's already asking to change you back? Well you can tell him no." Marshall crossed his arms and turned away. "I refuse to put you in any kind of danger." He gasped as he felt Fionna hug his neck and kiss his cheek. "I didn't pick Gumball...I chose you." Marshall turned around and held Fionna in his arms. She smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled up and locked lips with him, closing her eyes and blushing. Marshall slowly closed his eyes and embraced the kiss... Fionna sighed and rested her head on Marshall's chest. She pulled the sheet up slightly, covering herself. Marshall stroked her hair and kisses her forehead. "I'm glad you...decided to stay with me Fi. You mean the world to me...and I don't know how I could've dealt with losing you." Marshall stared into Fionna's glowing red eyes as she smiled. "Of course...you've given me so much...always been there for me...I couldn't say no." He blushed and kissed Fionna's nose, making her giggle. She lay her head back on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. Fionna sighed happily and closed her eyes. "I love you Marshall...and always will." He leaned his head on hers and smiled. "I love you too Fionna." Marshall slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Got you good, didn't I Fiolee lovers? <strong>


	3. The Curse of Love

**A/N: (Look, I learned something new!)**

**Anyways, I like skipping around a lot, so this is 4 Months Later. **

**Yeah, deal with it.**

* * *

><p>Fionna sat down onto the couch and sank back into the cushions. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. She took a deep breathe and opened her eyes, taking in the smell of fresh brewed coffee. She smiled, watching Marshall walk over with a steaming mug in his hand. "Good morning, Marshy." Marshall sat down next to Fionna, handing her the cup. He kissed her cheek, "Good morning Fionna. Did you sleep well?"<br>She took a sip of the coffee and smiled more. "Wonderfully Marshall. How about you?" He stroked Fionna's hair and lightly kissed her lips. "Very well, Fi." Marshall then leaned down and held Fionna's stomach, kissing it as well. "And how did she sleep?" Fionna held Marshall's head and lightly laughed, "She was fine. Peaceful as always." He leaned back and stares into her eyes, tearing up. "I'm so happy we're able to experience this with you, Fi." Fionna set the mug down and hugged Marshall tight, kissing his cheek. "I am too Marshy; I love you so much." Marshall quietly cried into Fionna's shoulder as she rubbed his back. "Shhhh shhh shh...", Fionna cooed. She perked her head up when she heard a knock at the door. "Common Marshy...Cake's here." Fionna shook her head and stroked her hair back as she walked though the park with Cake, being careful to keep herself under the umbrella. She took in the aroma of the flowers, happily glancing over every one. "I'm very happy for you two baby; I never thought he would treat you this well." Cake glanced up at Fionna, watching as she drifted off in her mind. Fionna closed her eyes and hummed happily. "I can't lie; there was some doubt in my mind...he was..." She lightly laughed and stroked her hair again, moving it from her face and exposing her deep red eyes to the sunlight. "...Different from my type. But, he's been an amazing man..." She glanced down at her blood red ring sparkling on her hand. Fionna smiled and teared up, "And a wonderful husband." Cake smiled up at her and reached up, wiping her tears away. "Well I'm glad, baby. I can finally get you out of the treehouse." She chuckled and nudged into Fionna. "I'm just teasing baby. You're always welcome back home. " Fionna laughed back and looked ahead, slowly walking out of the garden and on the road towards the Candy Kingdom. "I am worried about one thing, sugar..." Fionna looked down at Cake puzzled, tilting her head. "How is Gumball gonna react to this?" Fionna blushed up and stopped. "Wow...I never even thought about that...although I see no reason for hun to be upset." She gripped the umbrella and started walking again. "I made my choice clear to him that day; he has nothing to hold against me...I hope."

* * *

><p>Fionna rapped on the doors to the main foyer. She tripped the hilt of the umbrella tightly and held a stern face. She glanced down at Cake, reassuring herself. She snapped back up as she heard the door creek open. Gumball held his hand above his eyes as sunlight poured onto his face. He groaned and stepped out; he was dressed in his lab coat, spotted with stains and food crumbs. He scratched at his chin and coughed,"Hey there Fi. Long time no see. How's it been?" Fionna put her hand to her mouth and held back a laugh. "It's been good Bubba. Marshall and I are very happy together." She smiled and blushed, rubbing her hand over her stomach. Gumball glanced down and gasped, rubbing his eyes hard. "You're...p-pre...pregnant?" Fionna looked back up and smiled. "It's a girl." Cake chimed in, "A healthy, baby girl." She smiled and wrapped her arms around Fionna's stomach. Gumball lightly laughed to himself and looked back up. He straightened his crooked glasses, "Well...I'm very happy for you two. I hope that she grows up to be a strong girl." Fionna blushed and laughed to herself. "I know she will, but thank you Bubba." Gumball awkwardly shifted and backed into the doorway again. "Sorry Fi...but I've got to do some things. Very VERY busy...so Uh...yeah..." Fionna frowned and began to approach the door. "But...Bubba I wanted to see I-" Gumball shut the door quickly and locked it. Fionna stomped her foot angrily and huffed. "What an ass. Can't even spend time with me." She turned around and began to walk away from the doors. "The nerve..." Cake attempted to take Fionna's mind off of it,"Ignore him,baby. All that matters is that YOU'RE happy." She smiled and pulled Fionna's face down, giving her a quick pec on the cheek. "Now I've gotta go baby; you'll be ok getting home?" Fionna smiled and nodded. She watched as Cake walked away on the path towards the treehouse.<br>Gumball loomed over his desk sadly, scribbling on a small notepad. Flame Prince walked over and tapped on his shoulder. "Hey there...you doing ok, bud?" Gumball sighed and put the pencil down. "Of course not...Marshall's the happy one here...Fionna's all his."

He slumped back into his chair and rubbed his forehead in frustration. "You know he's not a bad guy," FP cut in. "He's been a pretty good husband to her; he's not his usual sarcastic self. I think he's really changed." Gumball scoffed and waved his hand at FP. "All just bullshit to keep her. I was the one that proposed to her first..." He began to tear up. "I loved her first..." Gumball buried his face into his hands, breaking down into tears. Flame Prince stood behind him, rubbing his shoulders, trying to console him. "It could be worse Gumball...she could've dumped you for me." He laughed to himself, making Gumball smile a bit. "Yeah...I guess you would be worse." Flame Prince patted his back and walked out of the room. "You be fine buddy...just wait and see." Gumball rolled his chair over to a nearby drawer. He opened the top one and slowly pulled out his royal dagger. He rubbed the tip of the blade and stared into his reflection, grinning evilly. "Yeah...just fine..."

* * *

><p>Fionna slowly walked back through the garden, admiring the flowers once again as the wind softly swept through them. She glanced at the horizon and sighed, lowering her umbrella as the sun slowly dipped down. She shook her hair, breathing in heavily and smiling. Fionna layed back into the grass, stretching and feeling along the ground. She closed her eyes and smiled, getting lost in her thoughts as the moon slowly rose into the sky. Marshall floated above her, staring down and smiling. He slowly descended and lay down next to Fionna, propping his head in one arm. "Everything ok love?" Fionna turned her head, staring into Marshall's deep red eyes. "Yeah...it's just..." She turned over away from him, covering her face. Marshall scooted close and hugged her from behind, lightly kissing her hand. "Tell me,Fi." Fionna sighed again and raised her hand, resting it on Marshall's head as she stroked his hair. "It's Gumball, hun. He's not...well." Marshall sat up and looked down at Fi as she glanced up at him. "Fionna...what do you mean? What did he do to you?" She sat up and kissed his cheek, stroking his hair. "He just seemed...weird, about hearing that I was pregnant and all..." Marshall held Fionna close and kisses her lips softly. "Don't you ever worry about what he says, or what anyone else says; its a beautiful thing, and no one has any right to hate you for it. Especially not him." He knelt down and kissed her stomach softly, fondling it in his hands. Fionna smiled as he stood up again, "I know Marshall; he'll never bother us again. I promise." Fionna hugged Marshall right and buried her face in his chest. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "I'll be here to protect you Fi...always." Fionna curled up next to Marshall, laying her head on his chest. She looked up at him as she ran her finger along his chest. "This might seem like a random question...but will she be a vampire too?" Marshall opened an eye and peered down at Fionna. "Well...yeah. But that's not worrying you, right?"<br>Fionna smiled and snuggled back into his chest. "Of course not. I wanted her to be one; I want to share the experience fully." Marshall smiled and lightly kissed Fionna's forehead. "Good night, my angel." He leaned his head back into the pillow and drifted off to sleep. Fionna slowly closed her eyes, smiling as she fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p><em>"He'll pay...they'll both pay..."<em>

* * *

><p>Gumball slugged Marshall across the face, knocking a couple of teeth out of his mouth. He slumped his head down, spitting up blood and holding a mad grin. "Fucker...holding me down just so you could wail on me...typical..." Marshall wriggled in the ropes, trying to get it off of his wrists. Gumball kicked hun full force in the gut, making him fall to the floor in pain. Marshall cried out in pain and threw up, choking on the acidic fluid as Gumbalk circled him. "You call me pathetic...look at you." Gumball pulled his dagger out of his pocket at twirled it in his hand. "Ya know Marshall...I used to like you. You were a good friend." Gumball wound up and drove a kick into Marshall's ribcage, shattering the bones. Marshall screamed, wriggling wildly in pain "YOU MOTHERFUCKER! ILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Gumball grinned and laughed. "Not before I kill you first, you little shit." Gumball leaned down and picked up Marshall's blood drenched face, staring into his waning eyes. He gripped the knife tight and moved it towards Marshall's face. "But first...why don't we have some fun?" Gumball rammed he knife deep into Marshall's eye socket, twisting as he pushed deep into the tissue. Marshall cried out as blood spilled out, pushing his eyeball out and onto the floor. Gumball grunted and liked the knife out, grinning as he saw the stream of blood coming off of Marshall. "Enjoying the game are we?" He kicked Marshall onto his back and say on top of his chest, crushing his ribs in even more. Marshall gargled on the blood in his mouth and began to choke, wildly kicking around under Gumball. Gumba snickered, pressing his weight against Marshall's chest even more. "This was too easy Marshall...you really should've put up more of a fight." Gumball gripped the knife in two hands and raised it over his head, pointing it at Marshall's heart. "It's too bad...she'll never grow up knowing her father..." Marshall teared up as Gumball drove the knife down and into his chest... Fionna woke up in a cold sweat. She could feel her heart ready to leap out of her chest. She held her chest and breathed heavily, trying to clear her mind. She quickly looked over at Marshall snoring. His mouth gaped open as he slept, letting out soft rapid breaths. Fionna teared up and curled up next to Marshall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. She silently cried to herself, pulling Marshall close. Marshall slowly opened one eye, seeing Fionna's tear stained face. He started up, hugging Fionna tightly and nuzzling her face in his chest. "What happened Fi? Is everything ok?" Fionna stood silent and kept crying, whimpering as Marshall rubbed her back.<p>

* * *

><p>Fionna balled up and kept crying into Marshall's chest. "God it was horrible...Gumball...Gumball killed you..." She dug her face deeper and wept, shaking in fear. Marshall kisses her forehead over and over, stroking her hair. "Fi-fionna it's ok it's ok...I'm fine. Nothing like that would ever happen to me, you know I'm stronger than that." Fionna looked up and stared into his eyes, weakly smiling. "O-of course Marshall. I just...I want to be sure that you'll be ok..." She leaned back down into his chest and wiped her tears. She then moved her hand down and lightly rubbed her stomach. "And I don't her to never know you..." Fionna began to tear up again as Marshall softly kissed her eyes. "Stop thinking like that Fi, I'll be fine." Fionna layed out onto Marshall's lap and closed her eyes. He smiled down at her and stroked her hair more. He glanced over at the window, watching the sun slowly rise over the horizon. Marshall took a deep breathe and nodded to himself. "I'll take care of this Fionna. Don't you worry." Marshall gently closed the bedroom door, taking one last peek at Fionna before shutting it. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, leaning against the door. "What the hell is Gumball doing...he's driving her insane. Marshall shook his head and walked outside, grabbing a hooded cloak on the way out. He shut the door and slipped the cloak on, covering his face. "Guess it's time to settle this...no one messes with my Fi." He floated up and began to head towards the Candy Kingdom, tightly clenching his fists as his eyes lightly glowed with anger.<p>

* * *

><p>Fionna slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She sat up and stretched, "Engh...too much sleep." She took a deep breath and smiled. "Marshall?" She looked around the room and pouted. Fionna got up from the bed and slipped on one of Marshall's shirts. She walked over to the mirror and picked at her teeth. She noticed a small folded up paper. Fionna tilted her head and picked it up, unfolding it and reading it. "I've gotta go take care of some things Fi. We've gotta end this problem. I can't have anyone bothering you anymore.~Marshall" She slowly put the paper down and ran her hands through her hair. "No no...not again." Marshall landed hard in front of the main doors. He kicked up a cloud of dust, shrouding himself as he knocked on the door. Gumball opened up, waving his hands in front of him, trying to clear the smoke. He coughed and held his face as it cleared. Marshall stood in front of him, head bowed. From under his hold Gumball could make out the low glow of Marshall's eyes. Gumball held his hand up to his chest and slightly backed up, "Uh...Marshall?" Marshall picked his head up, staring into Gumball's eyes. "You fucker." Marshall jumped in and tackled Gumball, knocking him to the floor. He pinned him to the floor, squeezing his arms hard. Gumball whinced, "M-Marshall, what the fuck are you doing?" Marshall hissed, drooling into Gumball's face. "You damn well know what I'm doing. I never want to see you again, Gumball. Stop fucking around with my Fionna." He slightly picked up Gumball and slammed him into the floor. "Ack! I didn't do anything to her Marshall." He grabbed Marshall's arms, trying to push him off. "Leave me the fuck alone." Marshall gashed his teeth and moves his hands up, grabbing at Gumball's throat. His eyes widened as Marshall squeezed down. "M-Marshall..." He coughed hard and grabbed Marshall's wrists, digging his nails into them. Marshall squeezed Gumball's throat even more, gritting his teeth hard. Gumball's eyes widened as he started to kick his legs, trying to get out of Marshall's grasp. "This is the last time you get to bother anyone you fucker...you're done."<p>

* * *

><p>Fionna ran out, grabbing her umbrella. "No no no no...oh god..." She shut the door to Marshall's house quickly, running out into the early afternoon. A light summer breeze blew over the grass. Fionna propped her umbrella open and hurried along onto the main path towards the kingdom. "Dammit Marshall...why couldn't you show me how to fly..." She gripped her umbrella tight and kept running. "Baby what's wrong?" Cake ran up along side her, a worried look in her eyes. "What's going on? What's the rush?" Fionna glanced down at her, tearing up. "I...I did something terrible..." She looked back ahead and sped up. "Baby wait!" Fionna silently cried, trying to reassure herself, "They're ok...they're ok...they're ok..." Gumball clawed at Marshall's arms, trying to break free of his grasp. He gasped for air, blinking slowly. Marshall grit his teeth and held Gumball's throat. Gumball kicked more wildly, struggling under Marshalls weight. "M-Marshall...p-plea-se..." Marshall's eyes glowed a deeper red. "No more Gumball...no more." He watched as Gumball's yes slowly rolled back into his head as he went limp. He stopped kicking, letting his legs slowly sink to the floor. Gumball let go of Marshall's arms and took one last attempt at breath. His head rolled onto one side as his eyes blankly stood open. Blood slowly dripped out of Gumball's open mouth onto the floor. Marshall huffed and slowly let go of Gumball's throat. He stood up and got off of Gumball's chest, looking over hun. His face slowly paled as a small puddle of blood formed under his mouth. Marshall bowed his head and panted. "No...more..." He perked his head up and turned around as he heard a light crying from the door. His eyes widened as he saw Fionna standing in the doorway, her mouth gaping open in horror. She glanced down at Gumball, then back at Marshall, slowing starting to cry. Marshall walked over and held Fionna's shoulders, "Fi...I...I..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"...why?"<em>**


End file.
